The objectives of this study are two-fold: 1. To isolate and identify new imino acids in crown-gall tumors: We have detected refractometrically large quantities of unknown acidic compounds in octopine-type tumors and null-type tumors. Preliminary experiments indicate that these compounds are new imino acids which have not been identified. These unknown acidic components will be isolated and characterized; the chemical structure of these crown-gall components will be confirmed by mass spectrometry. 2. To study new imino acid synthases isolated from crown-gall tumors: Bacteria-free tissue cultures of tumors induced by Agrobacterium tumefaciens strains 181 and 542 will be used to isolate the new enzymes. The enzymes will be purified and their properties will be studied.